The inventive concepts described herein relate to resistive memory devices, and more particularly, to resistive memory devices including dummy lines, resistive memory systems, and methods of operating resistive memory devices.
In view of the demand for high capacity, low power consumption memory devices, research for next-generation memory devices has been directed to non-volatile memory devices that do not require refresh operations. Such next-generation memory devices should have the high integrity characteristics of Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM), the non-volatile characteristics of flash memory, and the high speed of a static RAM (SRAM). Consequently, memory devices including Phase change RAM (PRAM), Nano Floating Gate Memory (NFGM), Polymer RAM (PoRAM), Magnetic RAM (MRAM), Ferroelectric RAM (FeRAM), and Resistive RAM (RRAM) have been considered as next-generation memory devices.